Previous research has involved a two-stage vapor phase oxidation of propylene to produce acrylic acid. However, there is no single stage process that exists for the catalytic oxidation of propylene to acrylic acid. The one-stage production of acrylic acid from propylene would be attractive because of the technical problems that could be avoided, such as deactivation of a stage II catalyst, presence of partially oxidized material, and acrolein in the product mixture. As such, it is desirable to prepare a catalyst that can selectively produce acrylic acid or other conversions of propylene comprising a carboxylic acid in high yield at the desired temperature from propylene, without producing significant amounts of acrolein.